


[podfic] Always the Groomsman, Never the Groom

by heardtheowl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by Cherie_Morte on LiveJournal</p><p> </p><p>  <i>At five years old, Jensen Ackles is uprooted and forced to move to Texas to live with his mother's new husband and his daughter, Genevieve. Jensen isn't all that excited about having a brand new little sister to worry about, but once he meets her, he immediately becomes devoted to Genevieve. Jared is the boy next door: best friend to both Jensen and Genevieve. The three grow up in each other's pockets; an inseparable triangle, and that's just how they like it. When Genevieve and Jared start dating in high school, Jensen knows how it will end—they're the perfect couple, destined for marriage from their first clumsy teenage kiss. He's happy to see them happy, but on the night of their wedding, Jensen discovers he's not strong enough to play smiling best man as he gives away both of the loves of his life.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Always the Groomsman, Never the Groom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always the Groomsman, Never the Groom](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7153) by Cherie_Morte. 



  
  
****

  


RUNNING TIME: 02:35:09

DOWNLOAD:  
[MP3 || 213MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Always%20the%20Groomsman,%20Never%20the%20Groom.mp3)  
[M4B || 107MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Always%20the%20Groomsman,%20Never%20the%20Groom.m4b)

I READ HET PORN AND I LIKED IT.   
XD


End file.
